


A Girl Can Dream

by Geneva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneva/pseuds/Geneva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's heard the whispers about the wild parties that go on in the Slytherin dungeon. What they don't realize, is how many of the rumors are true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl Can Dream

Blaise is the best dancer in their year. His strong body is clad in a close-fitting knit shirt with a low v-neck in Slytherin green, and sleek dress trousers. Pansy is breathless from executing the traditional, complex steps that she learned with her brother when she was a child; she and Blaise are at the center of attention of those left at the dungeon party.

She moves with Blaise, stepping in and out of his space, and smiling up into his beautiful dark eyes. This is their time, Saturday night, for letting go, for forgetting the hell that is their seventh year at Hogwarts. The expectations of the Carrows, the tense fear of their parents, the suspicion and hatred of their classmates: Pansy's become tired of waiting for the hammer to fall. The future looms bleak. With Dumbledore dead, Harry Potter missing and the Ministry fallen, hope is dim.

The alcohol flows freely courtesy of Blaise and Theo; Pansy can taste the tang of Firewhisky as she brushes her mouth against Blaise's lips. Sixth-year Harper had even obtained Muggle marijuana, and his age mates are smoking the weed by the fire. 

The crowd on the dance floor ebbs and flows; the boys neat and polished as their parents had trained them, and the girls colorful as butterflies. The older girls are all dressed, or undressed, to entice. Through the press of bodies over Blaise's shoulder, Pansy catches a glimpse of Daphne Greengrass sitting in Theo's lap, her top unbuttoned low and her lips parted. As Pansy twirls closer, she sees the glazed look in Daphne's eyes as she leans back to kiss Theo. Vincent and Greg lurk nearby, watching Theo's hand reach to unbutton another button.

The party is well advanced, and still crowded, even though more than half of the younger years are already heading back to their rooms, or pairing up and disappearing to dark corners of the dungeon. The curious ones still lurk around the edges of the room, watching, seemingly waiting for some signal. Pansy can see their eyes gleaming in the candle and firelight. Her hands skim down Blaise's strong shoulders and arms, taking his hands for the next dance. She sees in his eyes what she feels: anticipation and excitement. The best part of the night is just starting.

**

Draco dances with little Astoria Greengrass. She's lovely and petite, and delighted to sidle up to him, blinking up with her big blue eyes. She frowns when she spies her sister in the corner chair. Daphne's drunk, and Astoria looks down. Draco finds her modesty very becoming. He dances her away to the opposite corner of the room and watches her closely during the next few formal steps. 

Draco bends down to her ear as the song reaches a close – it's very noisy in the dungeon common room, the music blaring. "Astoria, why don't you retire now? I know it's disturbing you to see your sister this way. Go to bed, and I'll take care that she doesn't get into trouble."

"Draco, no, I'm not tired yet. Daphne doesn't bother me; well, she shouldn't bother me. I'm really just worried about her. She has been frantic this year, and I wish she didn't drink so much. I don't want to see her get hurt, but I know she won't thank me for interrupting her."

"You don't need to worry. All of her friends will take good care of Daphne. She'll be safe tonight."

Astoria protests some more, her reluctance to leave the party and Draco obvious, but Draco prevails. Finally, she kisses Draco on the cheek, and with one more embarrassed glance at her sister, exits to bed. Draco watches her go with a calculating gaze. Yes, she just might do a few years from now, unless the war… oh, well.

When Astoria is gone, Draco turns to assess the state of his classmates. Crabbe and Goyle are absorbed in watching Daphne and Theo putting on their show. Daphne's last button is unfastened, and Theo's hands are roaming on exposed skin.

Pansy and Zabini are in control of the dance floor. Zabini looks his usual regal, sophisticated and sexy self. Pansy is dressed to distract from thoughts of the war. Her long dark hair swirls around her face, and she's wearing a close-fitting top with no bra underneath. Her gorgeous breasts, nipples erect, move freely, proudly, and Zabini is mesmerized, along with half the common room. Pansy's coloring shows beautifully with the rich red of her top and matching short skirt, and her thigh high boots in warm dark suede. 

Draco saunters over to Pansy and Blaise, conscious of the eyes of stray younger years around the perimeter of the room. Draco put his arms around Pansy's waist from behind. 

He murmurs in her ear, while his eyes meet and hold Zabini's. "Hello, beautiful, are you enjoying the dance?" He fits his groin close to Pansy's red-clad bottom, and reaches his hand just under her top, lifting it slightly to reveal her smooth skin. Zabini dances, his eyes leaving Draco's to ogle Pansy's cleavage. Draco fingers skim up further and caresses the sides of her bare breasts under her top. 

Pansy leans back against him with a slight shudder. "I'm enjoying it just fine, but it's better now that you've made it this way. Don't you think so, Blaise?"

"Indeed, Draco's most welcome," Zabini says, and he leans in close to Pansy and kisses Draco on the mouth. They move together as they have many times before, Pansy pinned between them. Draco tastes liquor and bitter marijuana smoke on Zabini's lush lips. Stubble rubs against his chin, and he grinds his stiffening cock between Pansy's cheeks.

Pansy moves her hips, swaying to the music. Draco breaks his kiss with Zabini, who takes his still wet lips over to Pansy's, kissing her lightly on the mouth, and then down over her neck and collarbone. Draco moves Pansy's hair aside and nuzzles her neck just below her hairline. 

As Zabini and Pansy return to kissing, Draco runs his hands over Pansy's amazing curves through her smooth tight skirt. He reaches just under her hem to caress the crease where her bottom meets her thighs. Pansy squirms and a small sound issues from where she is hooked to Zabini's mouth. 

Draco looks over toward the other group. Daphne's clothes are in further disarray. She is slumped a little forward in Theo's lap now, her legs spread and her skirt hiked up. She leans back, mouth to mouth with Theo, busy and sloppy. Theo strokes Daphne's arched neck with one hand, and gropes her breast with the other. Crabbe is down on the floor, leaning in close to Daphne's lace-covered cunt. Goyle watches his best friend and strokes his cock through his trousers. Yes, indeed, the best part of the party is just beginning.

Draco and his age mates have been through triumph and hell together, and they know each other intimately. Tracey and Millicent did not returned for seventh year. The seven of them left, five boys and two girls, cling closer together than ever, the boys especially protective of the two girls. They had grown up together, in every way.

Nott stands up, lifting Daphne with him, his body skinny, but wiry and strong. They move over to the couch. Goyle eagerly takes a place behind Daphne on the couch and holds her close, unfastening her bra and then caressing her exposed breasts. Nott pulls Daphne's skirt off completely, leaving her lacy undershorts on. Daphne has lovely long legs that Nott lifts up over his shoulders. He pushes the edge of Daphne's panties aside and noses around her inner thighs and labia. Daphne opens up with a cry, relaxing back into Goyle.

Pansy and Zabini are now watching with Draco. "I see they are getting quite a bit ahead of us," Pansy observes wryly. 

"Yes, darling, but you like to watch, don't you," Zabini responds, as he runs his hand along Pansy's low neckline and reaches in for another kiss.

"I do, indeed." Pansy says in a low voice. She moves over to the chair that Daphne and Theo had vacated, and perches on the edge, her black eyes avid as she watches the show.

**

Daphne is always eager to get out of her clothes, especially after a few drinks, and Pansy loves her hedonism. She is wanton like many a good Slytherin girl. The four girls in her year had enjoyed their alone time in their dorm as they grew up, experimenting with pleasure, and pain, too. But it's always good when the boys take part. They worship their girls so, and their eager hard bodies bring the best kind of ecstasy. Pansy misses Millicent and Tracey, but now that they are gone there is even more attention for the two remaining girls. 

Theo's fingers slide inside Daphne, and her juices flow freely. Pansy knows: Daphne smells and tastes like musky honey.

"Theo, take her panties off," Pansy directs. Theo complies, and he stands up and drops them on the floor, coming over to sit next to Pansy on the arm of the chair. Pansy leans up against him, and Theo looks down her top. Pansy looks up at him and smirks.

"What?" Theo says. "I can't help it if you have the most beautiful tits in Hogwarts."

"Thanks. Daphne's are putting on a pretty good show right now, though."

Blaise, Draco and Vincent have all moved closer, drawn almost involuntarily. Vincent has quickly taken Theo's place between Daphne's legs, his large shoulders moving beneath his robes. Daphne lifts her arms above her head, lying back in Greg's arms. Daphne is tanned and brunette. Her brown skin gleams in the firelight, her stiff nipples shining wet as Draco leans in and samples them. Greg fondles Daphne's tits in his large hands, holding them point up. Draco suckles her nipples until Daphne is squirming and crying out. She's very drunk and the boys know she wants it fast and intense. Blaise kisses her mouth just the way Daphne likes, deep and sloppy, biting her lips gently and sucking on her lower lip, then plunging his tongue deep in her mouth. Daphne loves to feel sensation everywhere at once, and Pansy squirms herself watching her friend climb her way to orgasm, spiraling out of control.

Theo nuzzles Pansy's ear. "You like watching her, don't you, Pansy. Look at her tits, Malfoy is sucking them so hard, and he's rubbing his saliva into her nipples with his fingers and pinching them into little points. Crabbe has his cock out; he's stroking himself while he eats her out. He's sucking up all her juices and rubbing his chin along her cunt. I can see his tongue flick her clit, and it is hard and big, but not as big as yours will be, am I right?" Pansy's breathing speeds up. 

Theo slides next to her on the chair and lifts her onto one leg, half on his lap. "Daphne has gorgeous tits," Theo says, as he ghosts his fingers across Pansy's nipple. "Look at the curve of them as Draco sucks and kisses them underneath. She wants his mouth back where it counts, doesn't she?" Theo weighs Pansy's breasts in both hands, and runs his thumbs over both her nipples. Pansy moans, her eyes glued to Daphne and to the other four boys. Smoke issues forth from one corner of the room as another joint is lit, and the heady smell reaches Pansy. Three boys and a girl share the joint between them, their attention captured by the seventh years.

Blaise is odd man out, and joins Theo and Pansy. Pansy looks up into his glistening eyes, as he watches Theo caress her nipples. Blaise then unhurriedly unfastens his trousers. Pansy hears Theo's breath catch; he loves cock, too. Blaise exposes himself to the room and then runs his hands over his cock. He is fully hard and Pansy leans over to lick the head, breathing in Blaise's heavy arousal. Theo's breathing is harsh in her ear, and he pulls Pansy's top up over her tits. Pansy feels her tits bounce free and her face flush bright red, just as Blaise moves closer and nudges her lips with his cock. 

She opens obediently and takes it into her mouth, savouring the taste and feel. Theo rubs her bare nipples and rolls them between his fingers as Pansy's mouth waters around Blaise's thick cock. "Fill her mouth, Blaise. Suck it, Pansy, what a good girl," Theo breathes.

Pansy reaches her hand down to Theo's lap next to her hip, and caresses his hard clothed length. Pansy feels him harden further under her hand, and the power, her power, surges through her and arouses her further. She pulls her mouth off Blaise's hot cock, looking up at him as she takes him in her hand. At a cry from Daphne, they both turn to watch. 

Vincent sucks hard directly on Daphne's clit, and Daphne writhes and whimpers. Greg is frotting her from behind, still fully clothed, and Draco's attention is all on Daphne's breasts. Theo pinches Pansy's nipples lightly as he renews his dirty litany in her ear. "Merlin, Daph is close now, she is going to come so hard. Draco is pinching her nipples tight just like she wants. Love our Daphne, she tastes so good, so naked and so needy, she wants her nipples pinched and her mouth and cunt taken. Crabbe is stuffing three fingers up her greedy cunt now, she needs a hard cock, but she won't last that long, she hardly ever does. Look at her lie back and take it." Pansy feels tingling in her ears. Daphne jerks in Gregory's arms and Pansy flushes in response, her core tightening in sympathy. Daphne cries out, her head back, and every eye in the room is on her as she orgasms long and hard, pinned into Greg's lap with Vincent lapping her clit and his fingers buried to the hilt inside her.

Daphne quiets and sighs, and then she passes out cold, her legs akimbo. Vincent and Greg lift her gently and spread her out on the couch, and Draco conjures a blanket to cover her.

**

Draco checks Daphne; her breathing is steady. She never seems to remember much the day after; the combination of the alcohol and the shattering orgasm equals oblivion. Draco smirks; his vow to Astoria is complete, although perhaps she didn't quite envision his role in laying hands on her sister.

Draco views the conscious members of his group with satisfaction. Zabini's luscious cock, already wet and sampled, stands at attention in Pansy's hand. Nott is making Pansy's nipples hard and speaking close in her ear, no doubt giving her a full dose of his unparalleled filthy talk, and Pansy's skin is a flushed red to match her hiked-up red top and red lipstick. Could she take all of them tonight? Draco knows Pansy's fantasy, so far unfulfilled.

First, though, some privacy. He doesn't want to whip it out in front of all the younger years. They have definitely not earned the privilege.

Crabbe and Goyle are removing their outer robes, and their massive muscles and extra bulk move beneath their shirts. Goyle reaches over and loosens Crabbe's tie, and unbuttons both their shirts, and they remove them roughly together. Draco watches in appreciation as their hefty bulk is revealed; their muscles solid in the firelight, a matched set. 

Merlin, he's getting distracted: the plan is to get rid of the younger years.

He circles the room, banishing one group after the other with a glance or a word. They scurry away, putting out their fags and hastily reassembling clothes. One of the boys takes a final regretful glance at Pansy on his way out the door. After they are all gone, Draco puts up wards to keep them out. 

Shirtless, Goyle holds Crabbe by his school tie and snogs him. Draco joins them, never so happy as when he can make a third in a very appealing tableau, and reaches from behind to undo Crabbe's belt and lower his trousers. Clothed in only his black boxers, he presents a triangle from massive shoulders down to rounded waist and small buttocks. Draco caresses them, and reaches around to stroke his cock, feeling it hardening in his hand. Crabbe's cock is ordinary in size, but Draco had never felt one so rigid. It seems meant to stand straight up and stay there, and Draco circles its length beneath his fingers.

Pansy is moaning around Zabini's cock now, and Nott interrupts to pull her top off over her head. What a set she has. Draco's mouth waters as Nott squeezes Pansy's roundness, her nipples darking with rough stimulation. Pansy's tits never fail to make him hard; in fact every Slytherin boy wanks to the thought of them. Luckily she is not averse to sharing.

"Nott, take off your trousers, I think Pansy is ready for the 'big one'," Draco drawls. Nott colors self-consciously, but he complies. Zabini unzips Pansy's skirt in the back, and pulls it down with her panties past her buttocks.

"Sit down on him, Pansy. We know you want every inch." Draco settles comfortably into his director's role.

Pansy sits her bare bum on Nott, and his cock pokes between her legs. Pansy moves, and they all watch in fascination as his long cock surfaces and then hides between Pansy's legs, moving up against her pussy and between her labia, her knees trapped by her skirt and panties. 

"Shit, Theo, you are hung," Pansy admires.

"Goyle, get your tongue out of Crabbe's mouth and come take off Pansy's skirt." Goyle obeys Draco as always. Pansy smoothes her hands affectionately over his hulking shoulders, as he reaches down to pull off her skirt. She caresses around his neck and over his deltoids, and Goyle puts his hand over her mound, touching Nott's cock head as he leans over briefly to kiss Pansy's mouth.

When Goyle stands back, Pansy spreads her legs wide, exposing her bare cunt. She smiles widely and reaches between her legs, rubbing Theo's cock against her lips, and rubbing two fingers over her clit. She lifts her boot-clad feet up and places them on Theo's thighs, fully exposing herself. Draco watches her, and he thinks, _oh yes, she is ready to take us now._

"Mmm, nice, Pansy, beautiful, wet. Are you ready to take all five of us? I just hope we're enough."

Pansy smiles teasingly, and she tilts her hips up and rubs her wet fingers over her arsehole twice, her eyes on Draco.

"Very nice. The body of a goddess." Draco casts protection charms on Pansy and Nott in turn, then on all the rest of the boys and finally himself. He goes to them, and leans over to kiss Pansy's cheek, speaking low in her ear. "I'm glad you're not wasting your youth on chastity, Pansy. Now budge up and take Nott's bare cock into that wet slit of yours. You are more than ready for him."

Draco has a close view and Pansy lifts up, and while Nott holds his cock upright, she sits down directly, taking his entire length deep into her vagina. She writhes on it, a filthy lap dance fit for a king. Nott slumps back and thrusts his hips up, taking her deep.

"That is superb." Draco backs up, a little breathless. "You were made for taking cock, girl. Let's see you ride. Let's see how long Theo can keep from shooting his load."

All the boys are rubbing their cocks, Zabini directly stroking, Draco surreptitiously (he thought) rubbing through his trousers, Goyle handling his hard length through his thin boxers wet with pre-come, and Crabbe reaching into his pants as well. Pansy puts some effort into it, her boots on Nott's thighs and pulling up almost entirely off his almost nine-inch length, then plunging back down. She seems to feel it deep, because she squirms and cries out while taking him, her clit swollen and shiny. Seeing Nott spear Pansy like this was putting Draco into quite the mood.

"That's sexy as hell, Pans. Slow down just a bit, let's see your tits sway, slow like. That's it, sit there with that cock up your pussy. Feels good, doesn't it, and having the four of us watch you…Zabini, put your cock back to good use, and stuff her mouth, I want to see her lips around it again."

Zabini nudges Pansy's lips, but she turns to Draco first. "I'll take whatever you want, but it's time to even out the stakes here. I want all your cocks out, and I want to take every one. Don't you dare come on each other. C'mere, Vincent, you have way too many clothes on."

Crabbe moves closer, shyly responding when Pansy's hands reach for him. Pansy reaches and pulls him by his tie, pulling his trousers down to reveal tight white pants covering a stiff cock. Pansy bypasses Zabini's nearby cock to put her lips on the wet spot there, and she mouths Crabbe, wetting his pants further, licking and sucking until the front is almost transparent. He looks down at her in disbelief, touching her hair helplessly.

"Pansy, you're going to make him come, that's not fair at all."

"I want him to come. I want him to come all over my tits." Nott groans under Pansy and pushes up, fucking her from below. Crabbe pulls his soaked pants down below his red cock, and Pansy takes the exposed length in her mouth. She works his cock with her hands and her lips, licking under the head, pulling his length, slurping over the head. Crabbe helplessly releases with a loud groan, unloading his first shot onto Pansy's lips, then painting her tits and nipples with ripe white streaks. His head hangs down, and a moment of quiet steals over the room.

"Zabini," directs Draco, pausing for effect. "Lick her clean."

Goyle gasps and Nott gapes avidly as sophisticated, sultry Zabini pulls off his shirt and drops straight to his knees at the order, his cock out and hard. He laps eagerly at Pansy's nipples, making her shift restlessly on Nott's cock. Zabini cleans up every bit of Crabbe's come, while Pansy licks her own lips clean.

"Good boy, very good boy," Draco praises. "Keep your tongue on her nipples. Rub the flat on them; make them red, Zabini. Mmmm… you've earned a reward. Nott, pull out and give Zabini a turn." 

Nott moans in protest, but he pulls his shiny wet length out of Pansy, and cedes the territory to Zabini, who plunges deeply between Pansy's legs, bumping his balls against Nott, his trousers falling down to the ground around his knees.

"Good, Zabini, you've been waiting awhile, and you took Crabbe's come into your mouth so obediently. Plunge your cock into her tight hole; make her feel you. She wants it hard."

Zabini pumps fast into Pansy, pushing her back into Nott. Pansy cries out with every thrust, pulling her knees up, her tits bouncing.

"Slow down now, steady. Pull out. Right now, Zabini! Grab Nott's cock, careful there! Stroke him hard, sweet…" Draco relishes watching Zabini taking Nott in hand, comparing their two gorgeous cocks so close together. "I want you both inside Pansy; she needs to take both of you. With a little shift in position, you can do it." Pansy cooperates, taking Nott's length first with a moan, and then spreading wide and forward to slowly and excruciatingly accept Zabini inside, too. "Gods, that's good, now, slide right in there next to Nott, Zabini, that is amazing, Pansy you are split open. Take them, Pansy, two of the biggest, thickest cocks in Hogwarts. You look amazing. Fuck her, Zabini. Fuck her open."

Nott is still, as Zabini pumps his cock steadily and carefully into Pansy's slit, lined up side by side with Nott's and stroking him with every move. Nott starts to lose control and he comes, creaming Pansy with a shout, and his orgasm triggers Zabini's, too. They both pump their release into Pansy together, slicking her up with their come. 

Zabini falls backwards, overcome, and Nott's cock wetly slides out of Pansy's pussy. Draco takes Zabini's place and feels up Pansy tenderly. She jumps at the contact. Her pussy is rosy red, her clit blazing hard and as big as he has ever seen. She is magnificently primed.

Draco examines the rim of her vagina, inserting his middle finger. It's pink but not damaged, and he licks his lips at the sight of Zabini's and Nott's mixed juices leaking out around his hand. He rubs them into Pansy and swirls the messy lubrication back towards her nether hole. She is wide open to him, and her hole puckers and pulses. Draco inserts the tip of his finger in and out of her arse. Pansy jumps and her pussy throbs. "Draco, I need you, please let me come."

"What do you want, girl; how can I make you come? Two cocks inside didn't do it," he teases.

She shudders at the reminder, and at his hand on her, trying to smile, but grimacing instead. "I need you to rub my clit, make my clit come, please, Draco."

Draco massages her clit with two fingers, and her arsehole with his thumb. His thumb breaches her arse, the tight friction making his cock jump. Pansy moans, her eyes closed and face tight.

"Draco, Draco, oh, Merlin," Pansy writhes, her head back, burying poor Nott who is still trapped insensible below. "Oh, fuck, fuck…" Draco pulls his hand back and slaps down on Pansy's clit, once, twice, and with a scream, Pansy comes on Draco's hand, spasming rhythmically and releasing fresh wetness over his hand.

"Fuck me," breathes Crabbe, behind Draco. "That was mind-blowing."

"So fucking hot," groans Goyle. "I almost shot my load just watching."

"You'll get your chance; just give her a few minutes." Draco isn't done yet and he has faith in Pansy's stamina.

"Gods," Pansy groans. "I don't know if I can take anymore after that orgasm. Shit."

"You can and you will take two more cocks, Pansy. I know you want them."

Pansy crawls off Nott and the chair and drops onto her knees, her head hanging low. 

"Goyle, your turn, bring that hard knob to her mouth."

Goyle pulls his pants below his knees, and positions himself over Pansy. His cock stands straight up, proud and rigid. Pansy lifts her head and pulls it down to her mouth and runs her lips over it.

"Draco, I told you before to take out your cock. What are you waiting for?" Pansy taunts.

"Fine, where do you want me?"

"Right here, right where I can see you. Take your trousers down. Now."

Draco complies, his cock straining against his pants. He's teased himself long enough.

"Now take your pants down. Slowly. Fondle your balls while I suck on Goyle here." Pansy eyes Draco's crotch while she licks up Goyle's hard length. Her eyes glitter when Draco milks his pre-come and spreads it over the head of his cock.

"Come here, Draco, hold onto Goyle." She pulls them side-by-side, and Goyle puts his arm over Draco's shoulders. Draco hugs Goyle's waist, his erection poking openly towards Pansy. He watches her suck Goyle's prick, and he reaches down to squeeze Goyle's arse, feeling his gluteal muscle flex and release. Pansy switches from Goyle and noses Draco's cock. Draco spreads his legs a bit, inviting Pansy successfully to stroke his balls. Goyle responds to Draco's hand on his arse by reaching over his shoulder and tweaking a nipple. Draco moans, he feels good, surrounded. Zabini moves into his line of sight, naked and lovely, watching Draco with appreciation and affection, eyes moving between his eyes and his pulled nipples, and his cock in Pansy's throat. Pansy moves back to suck Goyle again, and a hand around his cock from behind surprises Draco, a large muscled hand and forearm that could only belong to Crabbe. Zabini continues to watch Draco, licking his lips once, and smiling at Draco's helpless arousal.

Draco puts a stop to it. "I can't…I want to fuck Pansy, and I want to see Goyle's cock in her, too. Pansy, get on your hands and knees right now, keep sucking on Goyle, yeah, slurp him down. You are the best, darling Pansy, we all love those huge tits hanging down, they are sexy as sin, swing them, baby, fuck yeah."

Draco mounts Pansy from behind, surging into her wet cunt, and feeling sloppy heat envelope him, welcome him home. He grabs handfuls of Pansy's arse, and looks at Goyle across her back. He slaps her arse just to see Goyle's reaction, and Goyle groans in appreciation. Pansy reaches her head lower to lick at Goyle's balls, and Draco watches the bulging, round head of Goyle's wet cock, his eyes skimming over Goyle's generous torso, while he pumps harder into Pansy from behind. He slaps again, and Pansy's arse blooms bright red, but she welcomes the pain by pushing up into his hand. Goyle watches avidly, as he smacks the side of her thigh and on her bum, the sound resounding through the common room.

Draco slows. He's on the edge, but he wants to see Pansy come again. What would it take to bring her off one more time? She's almost exhausted, but her cunt still grasps at him and he wants this to be a night to remember. 

**

Pansy is posed on all fours, her arse high with Draco buried inside. Draco's spanking, the delicious sting, recalls when the girls in her dorm cast silencing charms, and stood in line with their skirts up and panties down while Millicent disciplined them for imagined transgressions. Millicent's games were the best, and she pushed them, especially Pansy, farther than a mere innocent spanking. She and all the girls learned what they liked and what got them off hard, their tears wetting their cheeks and their bare, exhausted bodies curling up together afterwards. Pansy could almost cry now, thinking those times were only in the past.

She stops sucking on Goyle's impossibly hard cock, and looks behind her. She sees her red, rounded mounds and Draco, red-faced, close to coming. Her memories of her girlfriends are making her a little too melancholy.

"What do you want, Pansy? I want to see you come again tonight, if you can."

Pansy laughs. He still is thinking of her, even with his cock buried inside her, a millimeter from coming. What an impossible gentleman. "I have things I still want, Draco. If you can take them, that is."

Draco blanches a little, the suggestion obvious to him. Pansy looks over at Blaise hovering across from Draco, and at the other boys surrounding them. Everyone is still alert, except for Theo, who has curled up with Daphne on the coach, insensible. She wonders, will Draco have the nerve to open himself up the way we want to see, the way he wants? It will do him good, she decides.

Pansy stands up away from Draco and Gregory, naked in front of them, and reaches for her wand. She Summons a hairbrush and tidies herself, brushing her long hair, the boys watching with open mouths. Draco and Gregory are still hard and wanting, and Blaise and Vincent are reviving, too. She charms herself clean, the spunk and spit leaving her body. Her bottom still tingles from Draco's spanking.

"It's my turn to give more orders, boys. I hope you'll agree I've done my part in the entertainment tonight." She gives them no chance to respond. "Draco and Gregory are still hard and I think they could use a little hand." She gestures imperiously, "Go on, Blaise, I can see you watching Draco; you love watching him almost as much as you do me. Put your hands on him, he's not going to break."

Draco is sitting on the floor, and looks up at Blaise, his cock still wet from Pansy's juices. He looks debauched and deliciously rumpled. Pansy wants to see him even more undone. Blaise sits down against the couch and behind Draco, naked, and fits his hardening cock between Draco's cheeks with a self-satisfied grin. He takes Draco in hand as Pansy directs.

"Very good, keep your hands on him, but not too much yet; I have a lot of plans for Draco." Draco groans; he is bright red and doesn't look as if he'll last very long. "Make sure to keep it light, Blaise; he likes that a little too much."

"Vincent, take Gregory's tie off, and tie his wrists back with it. Don't worry, Greg," she winks at his worried look, "Now, Vincent," Pansy smiles to herself as her story takes shape. "Gregory is your prize, you defeated him in the gladiator ring tonight. You stud," she adds, and Vincent preens ridiculously. "Deliver him over to Draco." Vincent acts his role with relish, grabbing Gregory's bound wrists and moving him roughly over to Draco. "Draco is your patrician lover and he craves hard cock in his mouth. Present your prize, Vincent. Suck him, Draco."

Vincent shoves Gregory to his knees between Draco's spread legs, and pushes him toward Draco. Vincent's own cock bobs newly hard. Draco looks around the room, disbelieving at how Pansy has turned the tables, almost seeming to check for watchers who had deserted the room long ago, but his final sideways gaze at Greg's cock near his lips shows Pansy just how much he wants it.

"C'mon Draco, Greg needs a good seeing to, much as he'll protest otherwise. He's been humiliated in the ring and now his body betrays him. Look at that hard prick, it's the hardest mouthful in the ring tonight, and you saw him naked and rigid as Vincent defeated him. Take him in your mouth, make him come, make him shoot his big fat load." 

Greg shows no reluctance, while Draco finally, slowly, puts his face near, and the head between his lips. Draco takes him in hand, and rubs his cheek against Greg's hardness. Vincent gets in the spirit by tweaking Gregory's nipples and rubbing his hard cock against Greg's bare back. 

Mmmm, splendid. Pansy sits down on the chair, feeling her spanked cheeks twinge. How much will the boys take it from here, and how much help will they need from her? She spreads her legs, hiking up one of her boot-clad legs onto the arm of the chair. Draco is such a beauty. His pale skin blushes beautifully under the attention from Blaise, and his lips spread wider and pinker around Goyle's length. Pansy tweaks her sore nipple and rubs her pussy. Mmmm, she is sore all over, but relishes it; she took two cocks together tonight, and just Theo alone is usually enough for one woman. Draco surprised her when he spanked her clit, and then later when he slapped her bottom red and sore. Pansy closes her eyes, remembering the sensations. He knows her secrets; he knows she loves a little pain. Her clit swells hard again and she feels a fresh slick of wetness on her fingers as she strokes herself.

Pansy opens her eyes, in time to watch Greg lean back into Vincent, his eyes closed in a grimace, coming with sharp thrusts into Draco's mouth. Draco takes it, licking his shiny lips, come dripping from one corner. Oh, gods, he is so gone. "Draco, my love, I love to see you taking cock, you look beautiful with come dripping from your mouth. Merlin. Spread your legs, let me see you come now."

Blaise lifts Draco up onto his lap and spreads his legs wide, and Draco reaches his arms up behind his head, holding on and closing his eyes, just feeling. He turns his head into Blaise's neck and whimpers. 

"Next time I want to see you speared, you would be a dream bottom, I want to see cock in your arse so badly. Blaise, rub his arsehole, show him what he wants, I want to see him lose it."

Pansy is so turned on now; she loves seeing Draco this way. She wants him helpless, gasping, on a high so high he won't come down all night. She wants to come again.

"Draco, keep hold of Blaise. Vincent and Greg, put your hands on Draco, too. Don't block my view, but make him feel you."

Vincent unties Gregory's bound wrists and throws the tie to the floor. He hunkers his huge body down next to Blaise, and he spits on his palm and takes Draco's cock in his big hand, licking his lips as he wanks him. Blaise puts his fingers into Draco's mouth. "Suck them, Draco, get them wet and sloppy," Pansy urges. Draco's eyes are closed as he takes two fingers into his mouth.

Blaise brings his wet fingers back to Draco's hole; he rubs around the area and then inserts his forefinger deep into Draco. Draco surges upward, and cries out, his eyes still shut tight and his face in a pained grimace, his cock a hard pink slickness in Vincent's hand, and his balls tight up against his body. Vincent rubs seeping pre-come into Draco's head and over his cock, and he leans over and licks the head, once, tasting Draco.

Pansy rubs her clit the perfect hardness and speed. Her orgasm is building beautifully and the visual stimulation is better than any other ever.

Greg goes down low in front of Draco, just like Vincent had prostrated before Daphne early in the evening. He lies his head down on Draco's thigh, and reaches his hand to where Blaise is fingering Draco's hole deep. He inserts his hand under Draco's bum, and squeezes, lifting Draco up, and thumbing around his opening and around Blaise's finger. Draco groans and tilts his pelvis up. Pansy watches Greg's thumb poking around at the edge of Draco's impaled hole and then suddenly he penetrates him with it. Blaise pulls his own finger out and massages Draco firmly just under his balls, and Pansy and Draco come together, Pansy spasming and crying out, fucking her clit on her fingers hard as she watches Draco's come shoot high over his chest in great splashes, Greg's blunt thumb pushing in and out of Draco's hole. She lies almost insensible back in the chair as the tingles spread to the ends of her fingers and the pleasure overflows in her cunt. Gods, sometimes there is nothing like her own hand; the feedback loop of ecstasy is incredible.

All the boys are lying in a big mass of testosterone, watching Pansy as she comes back. They are a wonderful mess. Draco looks absolutely wrecked, his eyes red. Pansy stands up, and shakily approaches him, reaching out her hand. He brings her down into his lap, and buries his head in her neck. She feels a sob come from deep within, so touched she is by his trust and release, and overcome by the intimacy of the moment. There would never be anyone she would love as much as these boys, and Daphne and the girls, too.

They all gather around her and Draco, sweaty bodies close while she cries, shaking through a physical release of a different kind. They would help her tonight, and tomorrow, and she would save them, and somehow they would all get through this year and this fucking war. She cannot stand to lose any of them. They are much too precious to her.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the 2013 hp_kinkfest at livejournal, by livejournal user Geneva2010. The prompt was submitted by livejournal user thusspakekate. It was beta'd by livejournal user paean_sf - thank you!


End file.
